Breaking the Addiction
by Kyo Kaulitz
Summary: Tom thinks Bill is addicted to caffine. So he takes him off of it for two weeks. How will it turn out? A Tokio Hotel One Shot


Bill sat on the couch drinking his fifth Red Bull. Before that he had seven cups of coffee. His hands started to shake and he bounced on the couch. Tom walked in and looked at the bouncing Bill. He walked over and tried to take the can of Red Bull away from him. Bill looked at Tom and pushed him away with his foot.

"My Red Bull!" He yelled.

"Bill how many have you had?" Tom asked seeing that Bill was hyper.

"Um…Five!!! And I had seven or eight cups of coffee too!" Bill said. Tom shook his head.

"You do not need anymore. Give me the Red Bull." Tom said reaching for it again. Bill jumped off the couch and ran off.

"NIEN! MY RED BULL!" He yelled. Tom went after him with a sigh.

"Bill, you're way too hyper. Give me it." Tom said.

Bill looked at Tom and stuck his tongue out. Then next thing he knew, he hit a wall. Bill fell to the ground and somehow mange not to spill his Red Bull. Tom came over and took the can. He looked at Bill.

"No more for a two week." He said. Bill jumped up and looked his at twin brother.

"WHAT?! I need it to function!" Bill said.

"You are addicted to it! No more for a week. If you survive for a two week, than you can start drinking it again. Now, I'm going to tell Jost about this." Tom said. He walked away and Bill just watched his brother leave. No more Red Bull? No more coffee? He wasn't going to survive this.

Two days later

Bill sat on the tour bus. He had bags under his eyes and he twitched every now and than. Georg looked at Bill. What was wrong with him? He had been off for the past couple of days. Georg shook him gently and Bill threw his hands up like he was going to attack.

"Bill, Calm down. What's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself for the past couple of days." Georg asked. Bill pointed at Tom who was playing video games with Gustav.

"He took away my Red Bull and coffee." He growled. Georg looked at Tom than back at Bill.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause he said I was addicted to it. Such bullshit." Bill said. He crossed his arms and legs. If Georg was in a cartoon, he would have a giant sweat drop on his head. He shook his head. He got up and went over to Tom.

"Give Bill back his caffeine. He's addicted to it. Have you seen him lately?" Georg asked.

"Nope. He has to go without it for two weeks." Tom said. Georg sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Georg said.

A Week

Bill lied on the couch with a pillow on his head. The noise outside was too loud for him. He cringed when he heard the door open and close. He felt a hand touch him. He took the pillow and attacked the person with it.

"Get out!" He yelled.

"Bill Stop! It's Me. Tom!" Tom yelled. Bill stopped for a second than started hitting him again.

"What are you doing?!" Tom asked.

"I WANT COFFEE!! I WANT RED BULL!!!!" He yelled.

"You have a week left. Just finish it out!" Tom grabbed Bill's arms and looked it at his twin. Bill's bags under his eyes were blacker than ever and Bill wasn't wearing Make-up at all. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked pissed off as can be.

"_I need it_." Bill hissed.

"I'll get you some Mountain Dew. It's has what you need. But not as much as Coffee or Red Bull." Tom said.

"Than get me a Amp!" Bill said.

"Nien. No Energy drinks what so ever." Tom said. He heard Bill growled.

"Stop that. Now come on. We have an interview." Tom said. Bill kept growling as Tom laughed. Bill threw the pillow at the door as it closed. He got up and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on. He did not want to brother with his make-up. He walked out of the room and saw Georg, Gustav, Tom, and David looking at him.

"WHAT?!" Bill snapped.

"Bill…Go put some pants on." Gustav said. Bill looked down and saw he wasn't wearing any pants. He grumbled and went back into his room. He put on some pants and came back out.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's go." David said. The five of them walked out of the hotel and got in the car. Bill looked pissed off the whole ride. David was going to ask but Georg stopped him.

"No. He hasn't had any coffee or Red Bull for a week." Georg said.

"Oh." David said. They got to area where they were having the interview and got out of the car. They went to the room and each took a seat. The first thing the interview asked when he saw how angry Bill looked was what's wrong. Bill pointed to Tom

"HE TOOK MY FUCKING RED BULL AND COFFEE AWAY! I HAVEN'T HAD ANY CAFFINE WITHIN A DAMN WEEK!!!!!" Bill yelled.

One Week and Five Days

Bill lied on the ground in just a shirt and boxers curled up in a ball. He had drool coming from his mouth. He looked around the hotel room like he if had no clue where he was. Tom, Georg, and Gusatv stood in a corner of a room and watched Bill. Gustav looked at Tom.

"He needs the caffeine. He's disgusting to look out without it." Gustav said.

"How so?" Tom asked.

"First off, he's stop wearing pants." Gustav said.

"Second, he hasn't cared about his hygiene so he smells." Georg said.

"And Finally, He's acting like an asshole. Just give him some Red Bull." Gustav asked.

"Or those five hour energy things." Georg said.

"Fine! Plus it is pretty nasty that he smells. I'll be back." Tom said. Tom walked out of room and called room service.

"Hello. Can I get three things of Five Hour Energy?" Tom asked.

"Yes sir. What room number?" The guy asked.

"Room 846." Tom said.

"Yes sir. We'll send someone up there now." The guys said.

"Good." Tom hung up. He waited for them. When there was knock on the door, Tom open it and took the bottle. He closed the door and went into the bed room. He open one and put it at Bill's lip.

"Drink this Bill." He said. Bill took it and drank it straight up. Tom handed him the other ones and Bill looked at Tom.

"Feel better?" Tom asked. Bill punched him in the face.

"DON'T EVER MAKE ME GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! Now I need to shower. I smell." Bill got up and went into the bathroom. Tom held his nose and Georg came over to him.

"Did we learn anything?" He asked.

"Never take Caffeine away from Bill." Tom said.


End file.
